1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to animal husbandry, and more particularly to an improved enclosure for large animals such as horses and cows.
2. Background of the Related Art
Structures such as corrals, barns and stalls for large animals are generally known in the art. Typically, a barn is a permanent structure with several stalls for separating the animals. Corrals are usually a simple fence adjacent to the barn. In view of the above, several systems have been developed to feed and otherwise tend to the animals in the barn and corral area as well as maintain the area of retention in an orderly and clean condition.
However, quite often a barn and corral is an unacceptable solution to the problem of housing animals. For example, an animal may be sick, injured or pregnant and therefore may need to have its motion and interaction with other animals limited yet still benefit from outdoor activity and interaction with other animals. Further, a new animal may need to be temporarily enclosed and provide gradual introduction to other animals and new surroundings. Moreover, suitable housing of animals may be required in a temporary location such as at a carnival or fair in which large volumes animals remain for relatively short periods of time.
There is a need, therefore, for a freestanding large animal enclosure which assembles, disassembles and transports easily, while assuring adequate retention of the large animal.